


Barbara's New Personal Assistant

by RT_Smut



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cuckolding, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-27 07:46:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RT_Smut/pseuds/RT_Smut
Summary: Barbara needs a new PA. One who will do whatever she says whenever she wants. If you have any questions or inquiries feel free to contact me at smutrt@gmail.com





	1. Chapter 1

Rafael was extremely excited to be at this RTX in particular. He had attended RTX in the past, however, he had only gone as a guest. This year though, he  _ finally _ had been accepted to be a guardian. Now was finally his chance to meet some Rooster Teeth personalities (albeit at the cost of some work). He wasn’t sure exactly what the job would entail but as long as he got to meet his favorite Rooster Teeth personalities it would be worth it. 

 

Rafael arrived at the convention center on the first day of guardian orientation. At first he was unsure of where to go but luckily some people pointed him in the right direction. He was then greeted by a long line of what he assumed to be other guardians. 

 

“Hey, what’s this line for?” Rafael asked someone in line. 

 

“They’re handing out all of our jobs right now. But more importantly, they’re deciding who Barbara’s personal assistant is going to be.” The guy in front of Rafael told him. 

 

“Why are they doing that? Don’t all the RT staff have a PA that they personally choose?” Rafael asked. 

 

“Well normally, yeah. But apparently her PA quit after the last RTX, said something about not being comfortable with some of the stuff she asked him to do.”

 

“Huh, weird. So all I have to do is stand in this line and I might become her PA?” Rafael asked. 

 

“Yep, but good luck. You see how many people are in this line?” The guy gestured to the hundreds of other people in this line. After a few minutes Rafael noticed someone going down the line carrying a bag in their hands. They then would pull out a small folded sheet of paper to each person in line. Rafael became anxious with anticipation. With each person looking at what job they received he could tell nobody had gotten the job as Barbara’s PA, otherwise they’d be over the moon. Eventually the person with the bag reached Rafael and the guy in front of him. The guy nervously reached in the bag and pulled out a sheet of paper and he unfolded it. 

 

“Damn, just a line handler.” The guy said. 

 

Then, the person with the bag stood in front of Rafael. Just as he was about to reach in the bag the bag holder closed the bag. 

 

“Why did you do that?” Rafael asked, confused. 

 

“Come with me, there’s a special job for you.” The bag holder said. 

 

And just like that Rafael was following this person to who-knows-where doing who-knows-what. Soon enough, he was led to a small room. Once he was inside, in the room was just him, the bag holder, and Barbara Dunkelman. 

“Will this one do?” The bag holder asked Barbara. 

 

Barbara then approached Rafael and slowly walked around him, eyeing him up and down. 

 

“Yes, this is exactly what I’m looking for. Thank you.” Barbara said. 

 

“What are you two talking about?” Rafael asked. 

 

“Well I’ve just selected you to be my own personal guardian this year!” Barbara said, “If you accept of course.”

 

Rafael didn’t have to think twice, “Of course! I’d love to-” 

 

Barbara cut him off, “Just be warned, if you accept you have to do whatever I say the moment I say it. There won’t be any turning back. I’ll need you the entire weekend. Do you still accept?”

 

Rafael thought briefly about what Barbara said. He wondered why she said it that way. He knew being her PA would be hectic with making sure Barbara got everywhere on time and holding back fans from getting autographs and pictures and whatnot, but Rafael was confident he could handle it. 

 

“Yes, I accept.” Rafael said. 

 

Barbara clapped her hands together. “Awesome! Now that you’ve accepted the job you should know your first duty as my personal assistant is going to be to arrive at the convention center and be in my dressing room, which we are right now, at exactly 9 am tomorrow.” 

 

“Got it.” Rafael said. 

 

\-----

 

Rafael made sure to be at Barbara’s dressing room 5 minutes early, as to not upset her and to make a good impression. He walked up to the door of her dressing room and knocked. 

 

“Come in!” Barbara said a few seconds later. Rafael opened the door and saw Barbara standing in front of the mirror putting on the final touches of her makeup. Rafael noticed Barbara was wearing the striped “Love You” dress from her line of clothes. He also noticed how tightly the dress clung to Barbara’s body. He could almost see Barbara’s ass jiggle through her dress, which caused his dick to harden in his pants. Then, Barbara turned around and he felt his face go red, hoping she didn’t notice him staring at her ass. He tried to avoid eye contact with her but that just led his gaze right to her chest. The bright lighting in the dressing room caused Barbara’s dress to become slightly transparent. Rafael could easily tell Barbara was wearing a black bra under her dress, causing his cock to stiffen even more in his pants. Rafael prayed that Barbara didn’t notice. 

 

Of course Barbara noticed his hard cock and knew Rafael was going to be perfect for this job. “So I never asked you your name.” Barbara said. 

 

“I’m Rafael.” He replied. 

 

“Okay Rafael! Let’s get right to it. First thing I want you to do is take your cock out.” Barbara said without hesitation. 

 

“E-Excuse me? What did you just say Barbara? I must have misheard you.” Did she really just ask that? Rafael couldn’t believe what she had just asked him to do. It must be the heat and his raging erection causing him to hear things. 

 

“Nope, you heard right. Take your cock out right now. I won’t ask again” Barbara said sternly. 

 

Rafael didn’t ask any more questions. He unzipped his jeans and pulled down his boxers in a single motion, revealing his 7 inch hard cock to Barbara. She then walked over to Rafael and wrapped her hand around his cock and felt it pulse in her hand. 

 

Barbara leaned in and whispered in Rafael’s ear, “Like I said before, you have to do whatever I tell you. And as my PA you get to serve as my personal sex toy this weekend.”

 

Rafael couldn’t believe what he was hearing. This was his ultimate fantasy. He couldn’t believe he was actually going to do sexual things with Barbara-Fucking-Dunkelman. His mind ran wild with the possibilities of what Barbara was going to ask him to do, which caused his cock to throb harder and leak precum. 

 

Barbara saw the precum oozing from his cock and giggled. She knew he wouldn't last long right now. But since she needed him to pleasure her for the rest of the day she figured she could give him one freebie. Barbara then slowly got on her knees in front of Rafael. 

 

“The first thing I want you to do is just stand there and enjoy what I’m about to do.” Barbara said seductively. 

 

Just then Rafael remembered where they were. “But what if somebody sees us? Is this placed blocked off or something?” He asked. 

 

Barbara shrugged. “I don’t know. And it’s very possible someone could walk in here at any moment and ask me to do something at any moment, so I suggest you cum fast.” Barbara then started slowly stroking his throbbing shaft. 

 

Rafael shuddered at the feeling of Barbara’s hand stroking his cock. Her hand felt so warm and soft on his dick. He looked down and saw Barbara looking up at him with lust in her eyes, silently begging him to cum. He almost came right there but he clenched his fist and managed to hold it back. Rafael then remembered anyone could come in at any moment and checked the door behind him. He heard a couple of people walking by and hoped they didn’t come in. The people outside stopped right in front of the door and continued their conversation. From the sound of their conversation, they were looking for Barbara and were going to open that door very soon. 

 

Barbara heard the people too and said, “Oh man, looks like I better get you to cum soon.” And before Rafael could reply Barbara wrapped her pink lips around his cock and began sucking. Rafael covered his mouth with his hand and moaned into his hand and hoped nobody outside heard him. Barbara immediately gave 100 percent on his cock. She took Rafael’s entire cock in her mouth and squeezed the base of his cock with her lips. She danced her tongue around the entire length of his cock before she then swirled her tongue around the head. Barbara was impressed Rafael was able to not cum from that so she followed up with bobbing her head up and down on his cock as fast as she could, pressing her tongue against the length while she bobbed. 

 

That caused Rafael to blow his load. He moaned loudly, probably too loudly, and shot his load in Barbara’s mouth. With every rope of cum he shot in her mouth, Barbara managed to swallow before the next load erupted from Rafael’s dick. Barbara looked up at him while she swallowed the last of his cum. Once she had completely sucked him dry Barbara pulled her mouth off Rafael’s cock and stood up.

 

Just then the door started opening. Rafael panicked and hastily pulled his pants up and unzipped his jeans while Barbara ran over to the mirror and double checked for any cum around her lips. She noticed a drop of cum on the corner of her mouth and wiped it with her finger. Just as the pair of people entered the room she stuck her finger in her mouth and licked off the cum. 

 

“There you are Barbara we were looking all over for you!” The first stranger said. 

 

“Well you found me, what do you need?” Barbara asked. Rafael was still breathing heavily from his intense orgasm. 

 

“Is he feeling alright?” The stranger asked. 

 

Barbara and Rafael looked at each other, then Barbara came up with a lie, “Yeah, he was just late so he ran over here. Can you believe it? First day as my PA and he’s almost late!” 

 

The strangers chuckled. “Ah you poor soul. You probably got the hardest job this weekend. Barbara is impossible to handle!” The second stranger said. 

 

“Anyway, what did you need me for?” Barbara asked. 

 

“Oh, right. We need you over at the Always Open panel room to double check some things.”

 

Barbara rolled her eyes. “Is it really that important that I need to be there that early? Whatever. Rafael, even though you just started you gotta come with me.”

 

Rafael simply nodded as he followed Barbara out of the room. If the rest of the weekend was going to be anything like this morning, it was going to be the best weekend of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Barbara being called to the Always Open stage that early ended up being a huge waste of time. They just needed Barbara’s opinion on which color she preferred between two almost identical colors. Something that wasn’t nearly worth nearly interrupting something as important as giving a blowjob to her new PA. That whole incident left Barbara very annoyed  and sexually frustrated. Unfortunately for her, since this was RTX Barbara was extremely busy all day with almost no time for reprieve. While Barbara expected this hectic schedule Rafael on the other hand was not. As the morning went on and the convention opened, Rafael had to use all of his energy and focus to keep Barbara on time and cherry for all of her scheduled events. He didn’t expect to be busy working every single moment that day. With how the day started, he figured there would be more time for “other activities” with Barbara. Luckily though, in the early afternoon on Friday Barbara’s signing ended 10 minutes early. 

 

Once Barbara had finished her last signing she turned to Rafael and asked him, “So what’s next on my schedule?” 

 

Rafael pulled out Barbara’s schedule and skimmed over it. “It looks here you’ve got an Always Open panel in about 20 minutes. So if we leave here now we should get there with about 15 minutes to spare.” Rafael thought for a moment before speaking again, “Hey, since we have some free time do you want me to get you anything to eat? Or is there anything else you want to do?” 

 

Barbara stood up and grabbed Rafael’s hand. “Let’s go to the panel. Now.” She said as she dragged him to the panel room.” Barbara had a very determined look on her face. The same kind of look she had on her face all day when they were travelling from place to place. Except, Rafael was confused. He was confused because they actually had free time. They could have had a leisurely stroll through the convention center and actually have a friendly chat for once (Which Rafael was still hoping for). But apparently Barbara had other plans. 

 

As he was being dragged Rafael decided to break the silence, “So why the big rush?” 

 

Barbara didn’t answer. She wordlessly continued leading Rafael to the panel room. He figured he just would have to wait until they arrived to see what she had planned. Luckily, it didn’t take too much longer to arrive. Well, they didn’t arrive in the exact panel room but rather, they were backstage on the main stage for the panel. 

  
  


“How much time do we have until the panel starts?” Barbara asked Rafael. He looked at his watch and saw they had a bit over 10 minutes until the panel started 

 

“About 10 minutes” He replied. 

 

Barbara quickly looked around and examined their surroundings. There wasn’t anyone else around in their immediate vicinity but there was a wall to their right and a tower of boxes to their left, which conveniently blocked anyone from seeing the two of them. But, Barbara and Rafael could hear voices of a couple of people backstage  but further away and they could hear the murmur of the audience already in their seat waiting for the panel to start. 

 

“You said we have 10 minutes, right?” Barbara whispered. Rafael nodded. Barbara then hiked up her dress until her she showed her tight, white ass to Rafael, and also revealed the fact she was not wearing any underwear. Rafael’s cock hardened in his pants. “We have enough time. I need you to fuck my ass Rafael. Fuck my ass with your asian cock.” Barbara said as she spread her ass cheeks. 

 

Just as Rafael was about to respond Barbara interrupted him. “Don’t question, just do as I say. That’s your fucking job. Now hurry up and fuck my ass. We don’t have a lot of time.”

 

Barbara did bring up some good points, Rafael thought to himself. Without further questions, he pulled down his pants and took his rock hard cock out. He then aimed the head at Barbara’s tight asshole. He then slowly pushed his cock into Barbara’s ass. He had to bite his lip to stifle a moan as he began slowly thrusting in and out of Barbara’s tight hole. Barbara however was more bold and panted and groaned with no regard to who was around her. 

 

“Shh, someone is going to hear us Barbara” Rafael whispered. 

 

“I guess you better hurry before someone  _ does  _ hear us.” Barbara said as she pushed her ass against Rafael’s cock. 

 

Rafael knew there was no use arguing with Barbara so he tried to finish this quickly. He grabbed Barbara’s hips and began thrusting faster. He expected Barbara to be in pain with how fast he was thrusting but somehow Barbara only felt pleasure. She moaned louder as he thrusted faster. Someone definitely had to have heard that, Rafael thought. He figured he needed to get off asap so he began fucking Barbara’s ass as fast as he could. He watched Barbara’s sizable tits bounce underneath her dress as he pounded her. The sight of her tits bouncing and the feeling of her tight asshole gripping his cock were threatening to make him cum. Barbara didn’t seem to care who was around them. Her moans became almost indistinguishable from screams. Barbara braced herself on the wall in front of her as Rafael continued pounding her from behind. 

 

Barbara turned her head to Rafael and moaned, “Fucking cum. Cum deep in my asshole. I want to feel your hot load fucking drip out my ass while I’m fucking on stage.” 

 

Just like that, Rafael groaned and shot his load while his entire cock was buried in Barbara’s ass. He shot his white, sticky cum deep in Barbara’s bowels until it started leaking out of her ass around his cock. Once he finished cumming he pulled his cock out of Barbara’s butt and watched as a river of cum flowed out of her ass onto the ground. Rafael really hoped nobody heard them, since nobody came to see what they were up to he assumed they were in the clear. 

 

Barbara stood up straight and pulled down her dress and readjusted everything back to how it was before. “How much time until the panel starts?” She asked. 

 

Right after Rafael pulled his pants back up and looked at his watch. “30 seconds, you better get going!”

 

Barbara turned around and hurried to the stage, all the while cum was still leaking out of her onto the floor. Since it would be too suspicious to clean up the floor, Rafael just left it and hoped for the best.


	3. Chapter 3

After the Always Open panel Rafael was relieved to find out Barbara was finally done for the day. He was completely exhausted. He had spent nearly every second that Friday literally running around trying to make sure Barbara was on time for all of her scheduled events. The only times he wasn’t running around he was fucking Barbara. Although he loved every moment he was inside Barbara; fucking her sapped whatever remaining energy he had. He was amazed when Barbara came backstage and cheerfully greeted and hugged Rafael. 

 

“How do you have so much energy?” Rafael asked Barbara. 

 

“Well I have been doing this for a few years, I guess I just got used to it.” Barbara broke the hug and continued talking, “Anyway, your day still isn’t done Rafael. You have one more job to do.”

 

Rafael let out a sigh of exhaustion. “Alright, what do I need to do? I just hope it’s nothing too strenuous.”

 

Barbara walked past Rafael and opened the door. “Follow me, I need you to escort me back to my hotel.”

“Why do you need a hotel? Don’t you live in Austin?” Rafael asked as he started following Barbara. 

 

“Well yeah but I don’t want any fans figuring out where I live, as much as I love them all.” Barbara said. The two of them travelled the back halls of the convention center until they both arrived at a loading bay where there was a black suv with tinted windows waiting for someone. 

 

“Alright! Here’s our ride!” Barbara said as she opened the rear passenger door for Rafael. He got in the car and slid over so Barbara could get in as well. After Barbara closed the door the car immediately started moving. 

 

“I’m just going to assume you set this up earlier?” Rafael asked. 

 

Barbara nodded. “Again, after doing this for a few years there are some things I’ve got on lock. The driver here, Paul, knows where to go and when to pick me up. Oh, and he knows about all of my sexual escapades with my PA’s” Rafael was shocked by how casually Barbara said that last sentence. 

 

“So, here there are no secrets?” Rafael asked.

 

Barbara shook her head. “Nah, it was impossible to keep any secrets from Paul here so I ended up having to trust him. So if there’s anything you want to ask, now’s the time to do it.”

 

Rafael thought for a moment about what he wanted to ask Barbara first, then he asked, “So why do you have your PA’s fuck you during RTX? Especially where people can see us doing it?”

 

“RTX is an extremely stressful event for me. Don’t get me wrong, I love doing RTX but I have so much going on during the day that I need a good hard fuck every couple of hours to keep me relaxed and sane during this weekend. Barbara answered matter-of-factly. 

 

Rafael nodded, beginning to understand, “OK, so in that case why not have your boyfriend fuck you?” 

 

Barbara rolled her eyes. “You mean Trevor? I mean, he’s a nice guy and all but there’s no way he can satisfy my needs. His dick is way too small and he always cums in less than a minute! Who can blame me for looking to get fucked by a man with an actual cock? Plus, even if I did want to fuck Trevor he’s just as busy as I am during RTX so I wouldn’t be able to fuck him during the convention anyway.”

 

“I see, so I have just one more question. Why did you choose me specifically? I mean, there were probably hundreds of other guys you could have gotten to be your PA this year.” Rafael said. 

 

“That’s true,” Barbara replied, “But you were the only Asian guy of the hundreds that lined up and I wanted to try something different. Oh, I think this is our stop.” Just then the car stopped. Barbara thanked Paul for the ride before her and Rafael got out of the car. Rafael wasn’t paying attention to where they were going so he had no idea where they were. 

 

Barbara noticed the look of confusion on Rafael’s face and answered his question before he even asked. “We’re in the underground parking of a hotel nearby. You can’t know what hotel I’m staying at either. Sorry, no offence but I don’t want to let anybody know, y’know?”

 

“None taken, so where are we headed now?” Rafael asked as he looked for an elevator, assuming they were going to Barbara’s hotel room.

 

Barbara briefly looked around until she found what she was looking for. “Come with me.” Barbara said as she grabbed Rafael’s hand and aggressively led him for the second time that day. In a matter of moments Barbara and Rafael were standing in a gap between a car and the wall of the parking garage. 

 

“What are we doing here?” Rafael asked. 

 

“What do you fucking think?” Barbara said as she began pulling her dress over her head. 

 

“Really? Here? Why can’t we just do it in your room?” Rafael asked as he started taking his shirt off. 

 

Barbara finished taking off her dress and threw it on the ground beside her, leaving her just wearing a lacy black bra and nothing else. “You can’t know what room I’m staying in either, sorry, that’s the rules.”

 

Rafael couldn’t help but stare at Barbara’s nearly naked body. He stood there frozen as Barbara reached behind her and unclasped her bra and threw it with her dress on the ground. Rafael couldn’t believe Barbara actually got naked in a place as public as a parking garage. 

 

“Well don’t just stand there and stare. Take your cock out and fuck my pussy.” Barbara said impatiently. 

 

Rafael didn’t need to be told twice. In the blink of an eye he took off his pants and positioned his cock at the entrance of Barbara’s wet cunt. Just before he entered Barbara a thought occurred to him. “Hey, do I need protection or anything?” 

 

Barbara shook her head. “The only thing I need from you is your cock in my fucking pussy.”

 

Rafael was almost intimidated from the intense look in Barbara’s eyes. But he did as she wanted and thrust his cock deep in Barbara’s pussy in a single thrust. Barbara closed her eyes and moaned. Rafael grabbed Barbara’s hips so he could get a rhythm going. Barbara bit her lip as she tried to hold back her moans as she placed her hands on the car behind her to maintain her balance. Rafael let out a low groan of his own as he fucked Barbara faster and watched her C-cup tits bounce. As Barbara was fucked harder and faster, she couldn’t hold back her moans anymore. She let out a long, loud moan into the parking garage, not caring if anyone heard her. It turned Barbara on knowing she could be caught getting fucked at any moment. It would be even hotter if a fan of hers saw her getting fucked like a common whore in this parking lot, she thought to herself. That thought alone caused Barbara to moan out loud once again. 

 

Hearing Barbara Dunkelman moan in pleasure like that and seeing her breasts bounce up and down was pushing Rafael close to his orgasm. 

 

“Fuck! Barbara I think I’m gonna cum soon.” Rafael muttered. 

 

Barbara moaned again. “Fuck yes! Cum in my pussy. Fill my slutty fucking cunt with your huge fucking load.”

 

Hearing Barbara ask for her pussy to be filled with cum set Rafael off. He gave a few quick thrusts and then stopped moving as he shot his seed directly into Barbara’s womb. 

 

“OH FUCK YES!” Barbara screamed. Rafael covered her mouth with his hand and looked around to make sure nobody heard or saw them. Luckily, they were in the clear. Once Rafael’s orgasm subsided he pulled out of Barbara and began getting dressed. Just then, a door leading from the hotel into the parking garage opened and a couple of Rooster Teeth fans walked into the parking garage. Barbara was able to see them and immediately crouched down and grabbed her dress. She hastily put on her dress as Rafael stepped out from the gap him and Barbara were standing in to try and obstruct their view into the gap where Barbara was currently getting dressed. Thankfully, the fans didn’t seem to notice Barbara and walked right past her without so much as a second glance. 

 

A few moments later Barbara stood up and finished getting dressed. Rafael turned to her and said, “That was insane! What would you have done if they had seen you naked!?”

 

“Look, the important thing is that we didn’t get caught this time. Maybe next time you can time your orgasm better so we don’t almost get caught” Barbara said. 

 

Rafael was about to complain again but didn’t, he didn’t want to risk losing out on getting to have sex with Barbara Dunkelman again.


	4. Chapter 4

After his and Barbara’s adventure in the parking garage Barbara called a ride for Rafael to take him back to his hotel. Barbara then instructed Rafael via text to meet her in her dressing room in the convention center at 9 the next morning. After how tight the schedule for everything ended up being today Rafael knew better than to be even a minute late. So the next morning Rafael arrives at Barbara’s dressing room at 8:50. 

 

He knocked on the door twice and heard Barbara shout from the other side of the door, “Come in!” Rafael opened the door and was surprised at Barbara’s attire. She seemed to still be in her pajamas, more specifically, she was wearing the Yang pajama set from the Rooster Teeth store. 

 

“Why are you still in your pajamas Barbara?” Rafael asked as he closed the door behind him. 

 

“Isn’t it obvious? I didn’t want to stain my good clothes before the convention opened today! We got really lucky nothing got on my dress.” Barbara explained as she grabbed her phone off the table. 

 

“So I’m assuming we’re just going to get right to it today?” Rafael asked as he began taking off his shirt. 

 

Barbara nodded. “Take your cock out and make sure it’s rock hard for me.” She then started dialing a phone number into her phone. 

 

Rafael stopped right before he was about to take his pants off. “Who’re you calling right now!?” Barbara however didn’t give an answer, she just gave Rafael a stern look as if to say, ‘don’t ask questions and just do as I say’. Rafael should have figured that was the response he was going to get so he just sighed and took off his pants, leaving him completely naked in front of Barbara. She examined his nude body as she held her phone up to her ear. Barbara admired Rafael’s 7 inch hard cock as she pulled down her top until her tits were fully exposed. Just as Barbara was doing that Rafael heard a voice he recognized on the other end of Barbara’s phone call. 

 

“Hey Trev!” Barbara said cheerfully. She reached down, grabbed Rafael’s dick and started stroking it. “Oh not much. Just getting ready for day 2 of RTX.I’m at the convention center now getting some things done before it opens.”

 

Rafael couldn’t believe what was happening. Barbara was jerking his cock while she was having a conversation with her boyfriend over the phone. What if Trevor heard what Barbara was doing to him? Well, it wasn’t like he had any real stake over their relationship. After all, Rafael would be gone in just a matter of days. So, if Barbara didn’t seem to mind risking her relationship to do this then Rafael could get on board. 

 

He silently gasped as Barbara squeezed his dick. She then got on her knees in front of Rafael and continued talking to Trevor. “I miss you so much! I haven’t been able to see you at all the past few days. Tell me, when are you free today?” Right after Barbara finished speaking she took Rafael’s cock into her mouth. She tried to hide the sound of her sucking as much as possible but she still made a noise here and there. As she listened to Trevor talk she made a humming noise on Rafael’s cock to let him know she was still listening, which felt incredible om Rafael’s cock. 

 

Barbara then completely took her mouth off of Rafael’s dick and said, “Oh really, you’re free at 3 this afternoon? So am I! Let’s meet up in my dressing room at that time. What do you think?” Barbara then stood up and placed her phone on a chair nearby so she could quickly take off the rest of her clothes. She then picked her phone back up and cradled it between her right ear and her shoulder as she braced her arms on the table in the room and bent over. She then turned around and mouthed “Fuck me” to Rafael.

 

Rafael complied as he took his position behind Barbara and pointed his cock to the entrance of Barbara’s dripping wet pussy. 

 

“So what did you - oh fuck - what did you do yesterday?” Barbara asked Trevor. Barbara moaned in the middle of her sentence when Rafael slid his cock into her cunt. “Oh sorry, I just stubbed my toe on a chair.” Barbara quickly explained. Rafael gripped Barbara’s hips and continued to thrust slowly as to not make any noise. He also had to bite his tongue to not let out any moans while he fucked Barbara. She however, could not keep her mouth closed since she had to keep talking to Trevor. While Barbara was listening to Trevor she would keep her mouth closed and try not to moan, but that didn’t stop a few soft moans to escape her lips. Every time Trevor asked why Barbara was moaning she just said her stubbed toe was hurting her. From the sounds of the conversation Trevor seemed to buy it. Barbara then turned her head around and looked at Rafael and mouthed “Harder”. 

 

Rafael was so turned on at that point he stopped caring if he made noise so he decided to ram his cock in and out of Barbara as hard and fast as he could, making an audible slapping noise with each thrust. Trevor could probably hear that, Rafael thought to himself. 

 

“Fuck yes!” The sudden pleasure Barbara felt caused her to moan out loud. Rafael could hear Trevor saying something on the other end but Barbara had stopped listening to him entirely. 

 

“Oh fuck yes! Fuck me harder! Oh God I want you to cum inside me again!” Barbara moaned. 

 

Rafael moaned out loud finally, holding nothing back. He dug his fingers into Barbara’s skin and fucked her as hard and as fast as he could. Barbara was shaking so much that she dropped her phone onto the ground. If Trevor was still talking, neither Barbara nor Rafael could hear him anymore. Rafael could feel his orgasm fast approaching, he screwed his eyes shut and tried to think of something else to try and make himself last longer. 

But then, Barbara yelled, “FILL MY CUNT WITH YOUR CUM!”

 

Just hearing Barbara beg for his seed was enough to make Rafael fill Barbara’s pussy to the brim with cum for a second time. Again, Rafael poured his hot, sticky cum directly into Barbara’s womb. He began to wonder if he had made Barbara pregnant yet, it was certainly a possibility now. 

 

As the pair stood there panting heavily trying to catch their breath Rafael looked at Barbara’s phone on the ground and saw Barbara had just received a text from Trevor that said, 

 

“Don’t go anywhere. I’m coming to your dressing room right now.”


	5. Chapter 5

Rafael pulled out of Barbara, gathered his clothes, and started getting dressed. 

 

“What are you doing?” Barbara asked, still catching her breath. 

 

“Getting dressed so I can get out of here. I figured you wouldn’t want Trevor to see us together like this.” Rafael said as he pulled his underwear on. 

 

“Stop doing that.” Barbara said bluntly.

 

Rafael looked at Barbara, utterly perplexed. “What? Why?” 

 

“I’m tired of Trevor not being able to fuck me good. Let alone fuck me like you just did right now. I want him to come here and watch as a real man fucks me and gives me what I deserve and need. So get undressed and make sure your cock is hard by the time Trevor gets here.” Barbara said. She reached down and grabbed her phone. She didn’t bother replying to Trevor as she set her phone down on the table. Rafael considered for a second not listening to Barbara and just leaving. After all, nobody wants to be in the middle of a couple having issues. But on the other hand, hearing how much Barbara loved being fucked by him gave him a confidence boost like nothing else. Also, being inside Barbara was the greatest feeling of Rafael’s life, and Barbara looked super fucking hot naked. He look over at Barbara and looked at her naked form once again. He looked at her hard pink nipples at the end of her large pale breasts and felt his cock harden almost immediately. 

 

Rafael undressed once more and turned to Barbara. “Alright, I’m ready.”

 

Barbara looked at Rafael and immediately noticed his rock hard cock. “Excellent! Trevor should be here soon. You don’t have to say anything, just do what I say and follow my lead, alright?”

 

Rafael nodded and sure enough, he heard the door behind him swing open and someone stomping their feet. 

 

“Barbara, what the fuck is the meaning of this!? Why are you naked!? And who’s this?” Trevor yelled as he slammed the door behind him shut. 

 

Barbara walked over to Rafael and turned him around so the were both facing Trevor. Barbara looked Trevor dead in the eye and grabbed Rafael’s cock. “Trevor, I’m glad you found out about this. I should clear up any confusion about what you just heard on the phone. What you heard was the sound of Rafael here fucking my brains out. That was the sound of a real man giving me a real orgasm. You can never satisfy me Trevor. Now I want you to fucking sit there and watch an actual cock fuck me.”

 

Trevor looked like he was about to cry. “What are you saying Barbara? Are you telling me you don’t love me anymore?” He said. 

 

“That’s exactly what I’m saying. Don’t get me wrong, you’re a nice person and all but you’ll never be able to satisfy any woman with that tiny cock of yours.” Barbara said as she began slowly stroking Rafael’s cock. 

 

Trevor turned and started opening the door. “Wait” Barbara said. “You have to watch us fuck Trevor. If you leave now, I’ll tell everyone you beat me the entire time we were together, and I’ll have Rafael as a witness.”

 

Trevor held back tears as he reluctantly turned around. He sat down on a chair in the room and didn’t say anything. Barbara just stood there and stared at Trevor as she continued stroking Rafael’s cock. Eventually Trevor yelled out, “So are you gonna fuck him already!? Or are you just gonna fucking jerk his cock all day?”

 

Barbara smirked, “I will, but I wanted you to ask us to fuck.” Barbara then took her hand off of Rafael’s cock and got on her knees in front of him. She then grabbed the base of Rafael’s cock and started stroking it. “Watch closely Trevor, you’re about to see what it looks like when a dick actually makes a girl choke.” In the next instant Barbara enthusiastically took the head of Rafael’s cock in her mouth and began sucking and licking it. Rafael quietly groaned as Barbara sucked and stroked his sensitive dick. Even though he just came a few minutes ago, Rafael had to focus to not cum again immediately. 

 

While Barbara was working on the Asian man’s cock, Trevor watched. He hated what he was seeing. Not just the fact that the woman he loved was sucking another man’s cock but he also hated how much Barbara seemed to be enjoying herself. Whenever Barbara would blow Trevor (only at the beginning of their relationship) it always seemed like such a chore for her, so Trevor soon stopped asking Barbara to suck his cock. 

 

Barbara had enough fo just sucking Rafael’s cock head so she decided to take the entire length of his cock in her mouth in one go. Tears leaked from her eyes as she closed her lips around Rafael’s cock and started sucking and licking the entire dick in her mouth. Rafael could barely contain himself. He had never such intense warm and wet stimulation all over his cock. It felt as though his cock was about to explode from pleasure. However, just when he thought he was going to cum Barbara pulled her head off of his cock and panted heavily, trying to catch her breath. 

 

Rafael’s cock twitched wildly. He was beside himself with lust and saw Barbara’s slutty, naked body just sitting there. Without warning, he leaned down, grabbed her wrist, and pulled her up. Barbara only had enough time to gasp before Rafael shoved Barbara and bent her over the table they had fucked just a few minutes ago. 

 

Barbara moaned as she felt Rafael guide his cock to her wet cunt. “See Trevor, this is how a real man treats a woman. He takes charge and doesn’t wait for permission. He just uses my fucking holes as he pleases. Now fuck my pussy Rafael. Make Trevor regret having such a tiny dick.”

 

Rafael didn’t have to be told twice. He groaned loudly and shoved his cock in Barbara’s pussy again. 

 

“OH FUCK YES!’ Barbara yelled. Her pussy was still sensitive from the pounding she received a few minutes ago. Her pussy clamped down on Rafael’s cock as she had a slight orgasm. Trevor, as much as he wanted to hate this, couldn’t help but feel his dick harden in his pants. Trevor watched Barbara get railed by Rafael and watched the way her breasts and ass jiggled with each thrust. He felt his cock strain against his jeans and tried adjusting but that caused his jeans to rub against his cock, eliciting a moan from Trevor. 

 

Barbara turned around as she heard Trevor moan. “You feeling horny Trevor? Huh? You getting fucking horny watching your girlfriend get fucked by another guy? It’s okay, you can jerk off if you want.”

 

Trevor couldn’t ignore the ache in his cock anymore. He didn’t care about the current situation, he just had to cum. He unzipped his jeans and pulled them down to reveal his tiny 2 inch hard cock and began stroking it. Barbara didn’t notice as she was busy getting her brains fucked out by Rafael. He had only been fucking Barbara for a couple minutes this time around but Barbara had already had 3 orgasms, each one making her more and more sensitive. Her face was flushed red and her hair was matted to her forehead as she started thrusting back against Rafael’s cock. 

 

Barbara was moaning so loud that if anyone was walking outside her dressing room they’d be able to instantly tell what was happening. Rafael was so turned on by how little Barbara cared about being discovered in her current state. He felt his cock twitch and swell in Barbara’s pussy and knew he was about to cum. He continued thrusting and said to Barbara, “I’m about to fucking cum!”

 

Barbara turned and looked at Trevor and said, “Cum in my fucking pussy. Cum and fucking impregnate me in front of Trevor!”

 

Trevor couldn’t believe Barbara was going to let someone cum inside her. Whenever they had sex, Barbara always made a very clear point that if Trevor was about to cum he had to pull out with plenty of time to spare, even if he was wearing a condom. Trevor could feel his own orgasm approaching. He always wanted to see what it looked like when someone came inside Barbara. 

 

A few thrusts later Rafael groaned out loud and shot his second load deep in Barbara’s wet cunt. Feeling his hot load flow inside her caused Barbara to cum again for the fourth time. Barbara was completely sapped of strength and collapsed on the table. Rafael panted and held Barbara up to keep her from falling on the ground. Just then, Rafael saw Trevor walk beside Barbara and gave his cock a couple strokes before he shot his load onto Barbara’s back. After Trevor shot out his small, pathetic wad of cum he pulled up his jeans and asked, “Can I go now?”

 

Barbara just nodded and in an instant Trevor was out of there. As soon as they were along Rafael carried Barbara’s limp body to the chair Trevor was just sitting on. Rafael then started getting dressed and looked at his phone. He saw the time and said, “Fuck, that took longer than I thought, you have to be at a signing in 5 minutes Barbara!” 

 

Barbara then sleepily said, “Tell them I’ll be late.” A moment later she fell asleep. 


End file.
